


Failed Confession

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sunshine Child, but it's coming soon, flustered marinette, no reveal yet, those kids are just so adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Adrien overheard that Marinette likes him. And he really wants to avoid breaking her heart. What can he do to stop his classmate from confessing?Thankfully he's smart enough to do that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, I'm back. This idea came to me yesterday, and I just couldn't keep it in. I'm planning on extending this fic, but I really don't know when I'll do it (though I already have the while story planned, of course), so I'm just going to leave this here as a oneshot for now. :3

"I just… love Adrien so much… I really wish I could tell him that…"

Adrien froze in place. Just one second, one more step separated him from exposing himself. If only he turned that corner, he would have to answer that. Fortunately, he walked slow enough to stay out of sight just when Marinette said those words. Unfortunately, he walked too fast to hear them.

"Yeah well, it's not that difficult, really!" That was Alya. "You just need to take a breath, open your mouth and say how you feel!"

"Alya!"

"Hehe, just kidding."

_ As a friend, right? Marinette liked him as a friend? Not like she wanted to kiss him or something? _

"But seriously, I'm really sure that even if I gather all my courage to tell him, that will still somehow go wrong. Or he would think I like him as a friend." She sighed dreamily. "But I want to hold his hand so badly! I want him to embrace me, kiss me…"

_ Well, dang. _

The voices vanished in the morning buzz. That was a good thing. The girls finally walked away, and Adrien was free to come out. The bad thing was - he still needed to face them in class, which was about to start.

But, seriously, Marinette liked him? Marinette? His dear friend who had confessed to Chat Noir? Wow, that was quite a switch… and it led her back to him anyway.

Adrien was feeling really sorry for her. Marinette was such a good friend. Always so supportive and cheerful. He really liked her. But only as a friend, nothing more. His heart – he kept it for his lady. And yet… he dreaded the thought of making her cry.

If he, Chat Noir, had been Marinette's first love, and she got rejected… then he, Adrien, was her second love and she was going to get rejected once more??? That just wasn't fair.

That was it. Adrien could do it. He wouldn't make Marinette cry again. Operation "Don't-Let-Marinette-Confess" was coming into action!

\---

Marinette was getting frustrated. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't catch Adrien alone. Or he ran away on absurd excuses. That was driving her crazy. 

"Adrien, could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Ahh, oh, sorry! I'm late for my fencing lessons!"

He wasn't having fencing that day.

"I'm hurrying for my photoshoot!"

The closest photoshoot was coming in a week.

"I'm going to have a study session with Nino, bye!"

Nino and Alya had walked away to have a date ten minutes prior.

"I forgot to feed my cat!"

He didn't have a cat.

"I'm gonna go swim in Seine!"

Just… what?

"Alya, I need help," the brunette sighed. "I just can't talk to Adrien. He seems to be avoiding me."

"Well, I could always deliver your words, you know? And you can talk to him in class." Alya was supportive as ever.

"Nah, I want to tell him myself in private," Marinette sighed, dangling a spoon in her teacup. "But I might need some help getting close to him."

Alya grinned. "Well, that can be arranged. I have a perfect person who can help us."

\---

"Nino, where are we going?" Adrien looked really tired. Making out different excuses all week was wearing him off. Thankfully, he was smart enough and never let Marinette catch him off guard and confess her feelings. He could say that was a success. Now he just needed to maintain the same pace for the rest of his life and never talk to Marinette again, and her feelings would be safe like that.

"Just a little more," Nino grinned.

Come to think of it, never talking to Marinette sounded somewhat sad. Was it what he wanted? Was it the price he wanted to pay to avoid hurting her feelings?

Not really. But could he really help it?

"Here he is, Marinette!"

_ Marinette??? _ Adrien snapped out of his stupor just to see himself standing right in front of his beautiful classmate who he had tried to avoid all week.  _ Dang, he lost his focus and got deceived! _

"Good job, Nino!" Alya patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "Mr. Sunshine just wouldn't talk to my girl otherwise."

_ Huh? What? Betrayal! _

"Nino, what does that mean?" Adrien whispered, taking a step back, ready to flee.

"Oh well, Alya asked to bring you here," Nino shrugged. "Do you mind?"

"I... I…" Adrien croaked, "I forgot to water my plants… I gotta go…" he made a movement to run, but was gripped firmly by Alya.

"Oh no, you don't," she hissed. "I have no idea what it's all about, but Marinette had been trying to talk to you all week, and now you'll listen."

Right, Marinette. Adrien risked to raise his eyes to her and was stunned. She was frozen, staring at him in disbelief. Her cheeks flushed, her mouth slightly open. She was beautiful.

The blond sighed. Alright. If he was about to break her heart, he would at least do it gently and stop running away. She deserved that much.

"Fine," he breathed. "Alya, Nino, you can leave us. I won't run away again."

The red haired girl frowned in confusion. "Why would we…"

"Oh, you can stay," Marinette interjected.

"Just go, please," Adrien pleaded. "I don't want two of you to be here at such a moment."

Alya and Nino exchanged a look and wandered off with a shrug.

Adrien braced himself, giving his full attention to his dear classmate. She was nervous, he could say, shifting from one foot to another and sending panicked glances to where Alya and Nino had just disappeared. She needed courage, and he could give her that much.

Adrien stepped closer, his hand reaching to her shoulder. He bent his head slightly, his eyes bright and sincere.

"Come on, Marinette," he whispered softly, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Eek!"

For some reason, his actions had the totally opposite effect on the girl, for right now she was noticeably redder than before, avoiding his gaze and she was stuttering.

"I… ah…" she gulped. "I was meaning to spell you.. tell you… ah…" she took a deep breath, finally looking him in the eye. "I'm holding a birthday party this Saturday, and I wanted to invite you!"

Adrien blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It's m-my birthday and I'm having a party this Saturday, in the bakery. I would be happy to see you there!"

The boy blinked again. "That's all?"

"W-well… yeah…"

"Oh… Okay…" the boy let go of Marinette's shoulder, taking a step back. "This Saturday… isn't it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well, haha," she swung her arm awkwardly. "Sorry for the last minute invitation, but I've been meaning to tell you this since Monday."

"Oh… okay..." Adrien repeated dumbly. "Why didn't you ask me in class?"

"Because…" Marinette grimaced. " Then Lila would hear and definitely want to come as well. And I really don't want to see her tomorrow."

"That makes sense," Adrien nodded thoughtfully. "Of course, I will be happy to come to your party."

"Really? I'm very happy!" Marinette beamed. "Alright then, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he muttered, "Until tomorrow."

While Adrien was walking all the way to the school entrance and towards his car, he was feeling somewhat deceived.


	2. Another try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is finally ready for Marinette's confession. While Marinette reads some manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised, I'm going on with this fic. That will be roughly 6 or 7 short chapters, so enjoy the read!

"Ne, Alya-chan?" Marinette singsonged.

Alya squinted at her, raising a brow. "Nani, Mari-chan?"

The pigtailed girl chuckled.

"No, it's nothing."

Alya grinned. "Okay, what's this about? Have you watched anime yesterday?"

"Nope," she giggled, "I read manga."

"Huh? I thought you didn't like manga?"

"I don't… but that one was special."

"Oh? So what was it? Shoujo? What's it called?"

Marinette turned to her friends with a smirk.

"That's a secret."

\---

Adrien was nervous. He could get that Marinette didn't want to confess to him before her birthday, she had to do so much for the party! And inviting him hadn't been easy for her either. On top of that, having your precious someone continuously run away from you must feel so...

The boy sighed. He shouldn't have given Marinette a hard time while she was that busy. But now it was okay. He wouldn't run away anymore. He would talk to Marinette whenever she was ready, hear her out and then give her the most honest reply. He would let her down gently and not let her cry over him again. (Surely, she cried, when Chat Noir had rejected her? In secret? Just a bit? Right?)

So now he was ready. He would talk to her, and he was ready to do it anytime she asked him.

The bell for the lunch break rang, and before Adrien could raise from his seat, a gentle hand reached him from behind.

"Adrien, can I talk to you in private?"

That was Marinette. This was it. She was finally going to confess. Adrien braced himself, straightened his back and turned around with the most gentle smile he could master.

"Of course, Marinette. Wanna walk?"

The girl stilled for a second, light blush making its way up her cheeks. She was adorable like that, and he hated what had to be done soon.

He cherished the last walk to the back of school with his friend. He tried to enjoy it as much as he could, taking in her gentle frame walking just before him. Her pigtails bounced as she walked, and Adrien felt his eyes fixed on her neck, right below the place where her hair parted. Her skin was so light, and he felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch…

"This place should be good," Marinette muttered, slowing down and turning around.

This place was good indeed. The school was nearly empty, and those few who stayed for lunch, all gathered in the courtyard. So here, in some random hall, they wouldn't be seen for sure.

Adrien stopped as well. Now that he was facing this beautiful girl, he wanted to give her all the courage in the world to say the words she needed to say.

"So…" Marinette trailed off.

"So…" he echoed, peering into her eyes gently.

"Could you please… uh... let go of my shoulder, Adrien? I need to get something from my bag."

The boy's eyes widened as he realised he had subconsciously grabbed her shoulder. In a comforting gesture, of course. Adrien quickly withdrew his hand muttering an apology, while the girl before him dived into her bag.

"I believe this is yours," she announced cheerfully, taking out a manga volume.

No, wait.

That wasn't  **_a_ ** manga volume, that was  **_the_ ** manga volume. Because now he knew, where exactly he had lost that thing.

He just happened to drop it in his bag while getting ready for Marinette's birthday party, and then just happened to drop it  **_out_ ** of his bag during it. Now, this was a disaster. And if she had ever looked inside… Oh, God, please, have some mercy! He had to find a way out.

"That's not mine!" Adrien squeaked, his voice a bit higher than Rose's. He coughed, trying so hard to be convincing, and continued more nonchalantly. "Did you… uh… did you look inside?"

Marinette was clearly amused watching him by this point. "Well, duh. How do you think I figured it was yours?"

"Oh, f$&k," the boy sweared weakly.

"I liked it, by the way," Marinette chirped with a shit-eating grin. "Especially the part with "Adrien-sama, this is my first kiss! Please, be gentle!""

"Oh, f&#k," the boy whined, grasping his head and sliding down the wall. Adrien wondered how he got the thought that rewriting the words in his favorite shoujo manga and drawing a red spotted mask on the main heroine's face was a good idea. "That's the worst that could happen."

"It is not," Marinette countered, crouching in front of him. "That could be the press who found this thing. And then all those kinky things you dreamed of doing with Ladybug would crash into the minds of hundreds of your fangirls."

Adrien sobbed and hid his face in his hands. That's not how their talk was going to be held. That was him who was going to comfort Marinette! Not the other way around! If not for that manga… He screwed up, and now everything was out of control...

The boy felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and got lost in those deep Bluebell eyes.

"It's okay, Adrien, that wouldn't happen, I promise. I'm your friend, ain't I?" She grinned impishly. "And while you calm yourself, I'll stay here with you." The girl positioned herself next to him. "And in order to make you feel better, I'll even read for you."

Marinette opened the manga on a random page, revealing a girl with a red mask painted over her face. The girl clearly was in distress, because there were some tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes pleading and too big to be real. So exaggeratedly innocent and hopeful.

Marinette cleared her throat. "Oh, Adrien-sama, what should I do?! My father doesn't approve on our love!" She moved the book aside, out of Adrien's reach as his hand shot out to grab the item and continued in lower voice. "Don't worry, Ladybug! We will elope, and you will become my wife forever!"

She turned to the boy next to her with a toothy grin. "Quite the development, don't you agree?"

The blond's face was so red that it matched the ladybug mask painted on the page. "Could you please… give that back?" He choked.

\-----

Marinette was having the time of her life. Three years of pinning over the seemingly perfect boy just to find out that he was a huge nerd? That was her life now.

And the fact that he was interested in her alter-ego in such an… unusual way… only made it better. A lot.

She knew she needed to give this compromising thing back, but she wanted to have fun for just a little bit longer. Maybe have lunch together… Oh, that was actually possible.

"Fine," she smirked. "You can have it. But you treat me to lunch for finding it."

"No problem," Adrien breathed, making a motion to snatch the volume from her fingers, but Marinette held it back.

"And," she emphasized, "I get to call you Adrien-sama."

The boy beside her groaned.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you think I'm too rough for Adrien, that is not so. Remember how he told Ladybug she would fall for him if she saw his face? That was his ego talking. And I'm playing upon the exact same ego.  
> For now I'm trying to decide if I want the story to go more through ladynoir or ladrien, but I probably need some more time for that.  
> Please, leave a comment! You know I'm living for them! The very thing that makes me write! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> There probably would be more chapters soon! I hope you liked the concept. And if you did, please, let me know that in the comments!  
> I love you all! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


End file.
